


Целая тысяча страниц

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Combat 2017 [46]
Category: Fandom RPF, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Drama, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Криденсу очень больно, но приятно. Настолько нестерпимо приятно, что спирали возбуждения бродят по-всему криденсовому организму, заставляя сгорать в сладкой неге каждую меммбрану на каждой клетке его тела.





	Целая тысяча страниц

**Author's Note:**

> AU, OOC, стёб, графичные описания страданий, нецензуная лексика, душевные муки, упоминается смерть персонажа. Авторская орфография. Совпадения поворотов сюжета, оборотов, слов и ников — случайны.
> 
> 6\. ЖКТ-грейденс, 360 тысяч слов, ПВП

**zzz в 00:12**  
Слушай, твари тут в дедлайн принесли, не поможешь? А то зашиваюсь — у меня ещё свой недописан и надо ещё в две команды выкладку заверстать, у кэпа электричество отрубили…  
ссылка

 **ууу в 05:05**  
утро. прости, вчера вырубилась. ща кофе сделаю и гляну

 **ууу в 05:29**  
БЛЯДЬ

 **ууу в 05:47**  
слушай, ты уверен, что читателям оно надо?

 **ууу в 06:51**  
я на 128-й

 **ууу в 07:30**  
_Криденс сморщился вокруг сияющего комка пронзительной агонии, разрывающей его кишки. Как толченое стекло его присыпало внутренности, выедая слизистую желудка, выскребая стенки, просверливая путь в подвздошную область, на_  
автор учебник анатомии видел?

 **zzz в 07:52**  
Хз. В чат пишет вроде грамотно.  
Утро.  
Кэп сказал, дежурка просит жкт, так что надо.

 **zzz в 07:57**  
А ты начало не смотрела?

 **yyy в 08:02** ,  
а надо было? иду с твоей последней метки  
отсюда  
_Без промедления Грейвз подлетел к нему и упал перед ним на колени, обнимая его нежно, но крепко, удерживая от того, чтобы Криденс не навредил себе еще больше, чем уже. Криденс обреченно икнул и сразу вслед за иканием рыгнул мощно и громко, отхаркнув кровь и куски чего-то похожего на стекло._

 **zzz в 08:03**  
Это я автозаменой юношей/авроров/обскуров/Бэрбоунов вычищала. Ладно, ты доделывай, откуда начала, а я сейчас позавтракаю и дойду до тебя.

 **yyy в 08:05**  
ок

 **yyy в 08:40**  
эммм… на челлендж вязание не она приносила?

 **zzz в 09:17**  
О! Ты смотрела челлендж!

 **zzz в 09:18**  
Она. А что там?

 **yyy в 09:19**  
_Кишки будто пронзило раскаленым колом, на который тонкие мышечные трубки наматывались в гигантские петли, будто какой-то великан вывязывает из трепетающей плоти Криденса жакардовый орнамент — где чередовались тонкий и толстый кишечники — пронизывающий всю сущность Криденса нескончающимися судорогами, от которых почему-то по телу разливалась не только боль, но катяться волны какого-то болезненного удовольствия, блаженного криза, который пронзает Криденса от головы до того места, что между ног, и вцепляется крючочком за мужское достоинство, иначе именуемое удом или — по простому — членом._

 **zzz в 09:23**  
Мои глаза. Т__Т

 **yyy в 09:23**  
МОИГЛАЗА Х_Х

 **yyy в 09:25**  
ну хоть грамматику править почти не надо

***

 **yyy в 21:15**  
я почти закончила  
187/200

 **zzz в 21:17**  
У меня для тебя плохие новости. Это только первая часть.

 **yyy в 21:17**  
ЩИТО?!

 **yyy в 21:18**  
много там ещё?

 **zzz в 21:18**  
Ещё четыре таких же.

 **yyy в 21:20**  
мы сдохнем  
выкладка когда?

 **zzz в 21:23**  
Послезавтра.

 **yyy в 21:24**  
ок. ща только ещё кофе сделаю…

 **zzz в 21:31**  
_Пожилой, но еще молодцеватый аврор повернул палочку, как если бы вкручивал ее в кишки Криденсу, и он зашелся в полу-крике полу-хныкание, спустил взгляд вниз, смотря с одержимостью на то, как по бедрам юноши закапала тонкой струйкой пахучая жидкость цвета небеленой верблюжьей шерсти._

 **zzz в 21:54**  
А мы успеем вдвоём?

 **yyy в 21:55**  
ща…

 **yyy в 21:56**  
слуш, мне очень неудобно тебя отвлекать, но тут у тварей макси в дедлайн принесли. ты не поможешь?

 **xxx в 21:57**  
это то же макси, которое мне сейчас zzz скинула?

 **yyy в 21:57**  
ага

 **xxx в 21:58**  
МОИ ГЛАЗА  
>__<


End file.
